Troublemaker Twin Special Maid Cafe
by Versya
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Naruto yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Naruko tidak berpakaian ala Maid yang begitu mengumbar lekuk tubuh. Apa konsekuensi yang harus didapat Naruto? Berdebat dengan Neji? Memelas pada Shikamaru? Dan silahkan tebak apa yang akan terjadi lagi :) SASUNARU -tapi minim SN momment- and others, YAOI, ALUR LAMBAT


**Title:**

 _Troublemaker Twin special Maid_

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Fanfic ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

 _Friendship, Romance_ –Maybe-

 **Cast:**

SasuNaru and others

 **Warning:**

 _YAOI (Boys Love),_ _Syupeeeer_ _OOC, Typo(s)._ _ **Borring**_ **. Alur Super Lambat**

 **By : Versya**

 **Note:** _ **oneshoot**_ ini Vee buat untuk kelanjutan dari _**oneshoot**_ Vee sebelumnya yang berjudul "Troublemaker Twin". Dibilang sequel ya nggak sih, tapi cerita ini dengan cerita sebelumnya latar belakang dari karakternya sama. Ntahlah.. terserah mina-tachi saja.. hehehe.. dan tolong perhatikan **WARNING**.. ini alur super lambat.. jadi sasunarunya sangat sedikit, kalau yang tidak suka mohon jangan membaca.. karena akan membuat anda bosan.. hehe.. dan _romance_ nya ga _sweet_ juga.. Vee sudah kasih tahu ya.. Jaa~~

Selamat Membaca \"^_^"/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bising di sekolah menjadi pembuka untuk cerita kali ini. Tampak suasana sekolah yang sangat gaduh. Begitu banyak murid-murid yang berlalu lalang.

Baik didalam kelas maupun diluar kelas. Semuanya saling melemparkan canda dan tawa. Menyusuri koridor kelas yang ada pada Konoha Gakuen, akan membawa kita pada kelas yang dihuni oleh murid-murid yang nampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" _Jaa mina_! Dengarkan aku! Seperti yang kita tahu.. sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival musim semi.. pihak sekolah mengkonfirmasi bahwa masing-masing kelas harus berpartisipasi kecuali siswa kelas 3.." jelas seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang sepinggang di depan kelas.

Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ada juga yang tidur, makan cemilan atau tetap bercanda ria.

"tujuan dari diadakan festival ini sekaligus untuk menarik minat masyarakat pada sekolah kita.." tak menghiraukan tanggapan dari teman-temannya, Neji –nama si pemuda berambut panjang- melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"jadi ini akan dibuka untuk umum?" Tanya pemuda dengan tanda lahir segitiga terbalik di setiap sisi pipinya.

"yap, tepat sekali Kiba! _Jaa~~_ Shika, apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?" Tanya Neji pada temannya yang nampak sedang bermalas-malasan.

" _mondokusei-na~~_ kenapa kau tanya padaku Neji? Aku sudah mengangkat mu sebagai ketua panitia" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah menahan kantuk.

"setidaknya bertanggung jawablah Shika! Kau ketua kelas.." Neji masih bersikeras ingin menyeret Shikamaru dalam merencanakan acara festival bagi kelas mereka. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain masih bersikap acuh tak acuh.

" _ck, mendokusei~~_ "

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk malas, Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan.. tapi _Mina_! akan lebih baik jika kalian menyimak apa yang akan ku katakan.." ujar Shikamaru dengan suara lantang dan wajah menampakkan keseriusan.

Seketika kelas menjadi tenang, meskipun masih ada yang ngemil dan bercanda. Neji yang melihat itu sedikit tidak terima. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan si jenius Nara Shikamaru.

"jadi.. sekarang kita akan menentukan tema dari kelas kita"

.

 _ **A few minute later**_

.

"oke.. sudah ditentukan bahwa kelas kita akan mengusung tema _maid café_ " putus Shikamaru bersidekap tangan setelah menatap malas papan tulis yang berisikan hasil voting kelas. Sedangkan Neji masih setia berdiri di dekat Shikamaru.

"bukankah itu sudah terlalu umum Shika?" gerutu Naruto yang masih tidak terima ide nya ditolak.

"apa kau ada ide yang lebih baik Naru?"

"sudah ku bilang, lebih baik membuka kedai Ramen saja _ttebayo_?" usul Naruto lagi yang langsung mendapat pukulan gratis dari Sakura.

"dan membuat kita rugi besar karena ramen yang kau habiskan? Tak akan ku biarkan _shannaro_!" seru Sakura setelah menjitak kepala Naruto.

"ha. ha. ha tentu saja tidak _ttebayoo_ " balas Naruto dengan senyum kikuk.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mendesah dan menutup matanya.

"hhh~~ _mendokusei_.. lupakan soal itu! jadi sekarang kita akan mendiskusikan pembagian tugas.. siapa yang akan menjadi _maid, butler_ , kasir, pengurus dapur dan lainnya.. pertama-tama siapa yang akan dengan sukarela mengajukan diri?" tawar Shikamaru.

Dengan segera Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"ya, Naruto?"

"aku tidak masalah kau menempatkan ku dimana saja, asal jangan menempatkan Ruko-chan sebagai _Maid ttebayo_.." kata Naruto dengan nada _possessive_. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Naruko?

Dia hanya menatap _Nii-chan_ nya dengan senyum ceria yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kasir" putus Shikamaru kemudian.

"aku tidak setuju Shika.. kasir adalah milik ku" serobot Tenten dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tenten, lebih baik kau mengalah saja _ttebayo_.. aku yang lebih dulu mengajukan pada Shika.." Naruto mencoba mempertahankan posisi 'Kasir' sebagai tempat yang pas untuk Naruko.

"tidak bisa Naruto, lagipula.. Ruko-san memang sangat pas jika dijadikan _maid_.. lihat saja _body_ dan wajah nya" balas Tenten seraya menunjuk Naruko yang sedang memasang wajah innocent.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi siswa lainnya ikut memandang ke arah Naruko. Menilai dan mengamati si pirang panjang yang hanya merona malu.

"kemana arah mata kalian!" bentak Naruto tidak suka dan memukul para siswa yang ada didekatnya. "Tidak bisa _ttebayo_.. Ruko-chan tidak boleh mengenakan pakaian _sexy_.. itu bisa membuat Ruko-chan dalam bahaya _ttebayo_.. lihat saja mata para mahluk-mahluk ini! Shika~~" kesal Naruto seraya menunjuk teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru saja ia hadiahi pukulan sayang _. Sapphire_ -nya masih mengarah pada Shikamaru seolah sedang mengadu.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas kasar, masih dengan tangannya yang bersidekap.

" _Nii-chan_.. kau berlebihan.. Ruko tidak masalah jika harus menjadi _maid_ " Suara Naruko memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Naruto seketika memandang ngeri saudara kembarnya.

"tapi Ruko-chan-"

"Yosh, Naruko akan menjadi maid.. dan kau Naruto.. kau akan ku tempatkan dibagian dapur" seru Neji dengan wajah _almighty_. Shikamaru hanya memandang Neji yang dengan seenak rambut panjangnya menyela diskusi yang ia pimpin.

"oe Neji! Hanya Shika yang boleh menentukan _ttebayo_! Aku hanya akan menerima keputusan Shikamaru.. Ne~~ Shika~~ kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan?" rayu Naruto dengan memasang wajah jahil andalannya.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto sekilas. "hm.. Neji adalah ketua panitia untuk acara ini, Naruto.. kau harus bisa menerima keputusannya" ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

Sedangkan Neji nampak menyeringai senang ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggeram menahan kesal.

"Dapur? Apa kau menyuruh Naruto menghabiskan semua makanan Shika?" gerutu Ino. Ia tahu bagaimana ganasnya perut Naruto.

"kenapa kau sewot Ino" hardik Neji tidak suka.

"jangan tempatkan dia di dapur Shika" kata Ino lagi tanpa menghiraukan hardikkan Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa pundung di pojokan kelas. Melihat teman-temannya tak mengakui dirinya.

"kenapa tidak ada yang mengakui ku?" gumam Neji merana.

" _N-Nii-san_ " Hinata mencoba mendekati Neji dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Shikamaru?

Dia hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya dan menghela nafas keras untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga Sai yang entah darimana datang dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati senyum palsu Sai.

"menurut buku yang ku baca-"

"hentikan Sai.. aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun.. hanya jangan tersenyum seperti itu pada ku" potong Shikamaru sebelum mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan Sai.

Sai hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pemotretan para _Maid_ dan juga Butler untuk promosi. Tak lupa juga mereka mendekorasi sebagian kelas untuk dijadikan _café_ yang elegan. Tentu saja untuk menunjang pemotretan hari ini. Karena banyaknya tema yang serupa, Shikamaru merancang ide promosi menggunakan brosur.

" _NANI_! Jadi ini yang akan di pakai Ruko-chan? Kau mau ku bunuh Shika?" teriak Naruto heboh saat melihat gaun pink dengan model sangat _sexy_ yang kini sedang dipegang Sakura.

"bagian kostum diurus oleh Sakura dan Ino, Naru.. jangan mengganggu ku" balas Shikamaru cuek dan masih berkutat pada kamera-nya.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"kau mau memprotes ku Naruto? _Shannaro_!" hardik Sakura galak.

"S-sakura-chan.. aku senang karena kau akan mengenakan pakaian _maid_ itu _ttebayo_.. tapi.. aku tidak akan mengijinkan Ruko-chan mengenakan pakaian itu _ttebayo_ " gerutu Naruto pelan, karena merasa terintimidasi melihat tatapan Sakura.

"memang nya kenapa Naru-nii.. ini sangat cocok untuk Ruko" tanya Naruko _innocent_. Naruto seketika memandang adik kembarnya hanya untuk dibuat terbelalak.

"NARUKO! Lepas pakaian laknat itu!" teriak Naruto yang dengan segera memasang tubuh didepan Naruko. Menghalangi pandangan para siswa yang melihat kecantikan dan kemolekan Naruko.

"NARUKO-SAMA~~~" teriak para siswa dengan penuh kekaguman.

"kenapa _nii-chan_? Bukankah ini terlihat lucu?" tanya Naruko dan memandang Naruto bingung.

"ku bilang lepas Ruko!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Naruko terkejut.

"sudahlah Naru.. kau tak lihat sebentar lagi pemotretan untuk promosi.. dan Naruko yang akan menjadi icon nya.." ujar Shikamaru mencoba menengahi keadaaan.

"tapi Shika-"

"kalau kau begitu tidak inginnya Naruko memakai pakaian itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakainya?" ujar Shikamaru asal karena begitu kesal dengan sikap protektif Naruto.

"…"

"jika aku memakainya, apakah Ruko-chan akan terbebas dari pakaian itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"HIEEEEE" seru teman-teman sekelas Naruto kaget.

"N-Naruto.." Shikamaru nampak salah tingkah.

.

 _ **2 hari menjelang festival Konoha Gakuen**_

.

"Sasuke.. apa kau ada rencana hari sabtu nanti?" suara pemuda berambut perak kebiruan memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"apa kau akan mengajak Sasuke berkencan Sui? Jangan harap! Sasuke akan berkencan dengan ku" tutur ketus wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata yang betengger ditelinganya.

"lebih baik tutup mulut mu Karin" hardik pemuda yang dipanggil Sui.

"kau yang harus menutup mulut mu, manusia hiu" balas Karin tak terima.

"hai kalian berdua!" sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Diamlah Juugo/Diam saja kau _Teme_ " sahut sinis kedua anak manusia tersebut.

"apa kalian tak melihat Sasuke telah pergi?" kata Juugo tenang dan melangkah pergi.

Dengan cepat kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut melihat ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke. Hanya untuk mendapati punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh melewati koridor-koridor Uchiha _Gakuen_.

" _Kusso_! Ini semua karena mu manusia hiu! Sasuke-kun.. tunggu aku" gerutu Karin dan segera berlari dengan tingkah genit menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

"Juugo.. lihat, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Konoha _Gakuen_ akan mengadakan festival.. dan ini adalah salah satu _stand_ yang akan tersedia disana.. kau mau pergi dengan ku?" ujar Suigetsu mencoba menarik perhatian temannya. Masih dengan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke kelas.

"aku tidak tertarik Sui" balas pemuda perkasa berambut orange.

"apa kau tak melihat betapa cantiknya dia? Mata birunya sungguh mempesona, rambut pirangnya dan juga tubuh _sexy_ -nya"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. _Onyx_ -nya melirik Suigetsu melalui bahunya.

"mata biru?"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuat Suigetsu menyeringai. Dengan segera ia dekati Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"oe, Sasuke.. aku tak menyangka jika kau menyukai yang bermata biru.. lihat.. bukankah dia gadis yang cantik" kata Suigetsu bangga dan menunjukkan brosur yang ia bawa pada Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak terdiam memandang foto tersebut. Sekilas ia akui jika ia terpesona. Tapi melihat bagaimana cara Suigetsu membicarakan sang objek foto membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

.

 _ **Festival Konoha Gakuen**_

.

"wah, Naru benar-benar melakukannya ya?" gumam Sai yang nampak terpesona dengan penampilan _sexy_ Naruto. *lihat cover Vee ya ^_^

"sssttt.. jangan keras-keras.. jika dia mendengar mu dia akan menghabisi mu.. ingat, dia Naruko saat ini" bisik Ino yang berada disamping Sai.

"baiklah" jawab Sai dengan senyumnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memasang wajah sebalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia laki-laki dan harus berperan sebagai _Maid_ dengan penampilan yang sangat _Sexy_.

' _daijobu.. lebih baik aku menanggung malu daripada harus melihat Ruko-chan dilecehkan ttebayo_ ' gumam Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"tak ku sangka kau akan secantik ini Naruto.." komentar Sakura jujur dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

"aku akan lebih senang jika setelah ini kau akan mengajakku berkencan Sakura-chan.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum konyolnya.

PLETAK

"jangan membuatku marah, _shannaro_!"

"Sakura-chan.. bisakah kau berbicara saja tanpa harus memukul ku _ttebayo_ " gerutu sang Namikaze sulung dengan bibir mengerucut dan telapak tangan kanan yang mengusap lembut rambut kepalanya.

" _Kyaa~~ Kawaaaiiii_ " serempak jeritan dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga dari luar kelas membuat Naruto terkejut hingga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat.

Dan hari melelahkan sang Namikaze sulung pun dimulai.

.

.

"Naru.. meja no 10 hanya mau dilayani oleh mu.. cepatlah keluar.. kau terlalu lama istirahat" seru Ino pada Naruto yang nampak sedang menikmati pijitan dari Naruko.

"ck, padahal aku baru beristirahat tidak lebih dari tiga menit! kenapa semuanya meminta ku melayani mereka _ttebayo_.. ini sungguh merepotkan" gerutu Naruto sedih.

Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Gomenne _Nii-chan_.. lagi-lagi Ruko membuat _Nii-chan_ kerepotan, apa _Nii-chan_ mau Ruko gantikan?" ujar Naruko dengan senyum cerianya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai pirang sang adik. " _daijobu_.. _Aniki_ lakukan semua ini karena _aniki_ sangat mengkhawatirkan mu.." jelas Naruto dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jaa~~ _Aniki_ akan kembali ke depan.. Ingat.. jangan keluar dari sini.. aku takut jika ada yang mengganggu mu saat _aniki_ atau Gaara tidak ada" peringat Naruto pada Naruko yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil Naruko.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto" komentar Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk. Matanya sesekali melirik Naruto. Meskipun ia tahu jika Naruto laki-laki, tetap saja dia mengakui pesona Naruto dan terjatuh karenanya.

" _urusse yo_ Shika!"

"hm, cepatlah.. ada masalah di depan" balas Shikamaru yang kemudian keluar dari ruang peristirahatan. Naruto-pun segera menyusul Shikamaru, setelah membenahi penampilannya.

Dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin dan buku menu dikedua tangannya, Naruto menghampiri meja No. 10 yang sedang dipandangi hampir semua wanita disana.

"permisi Tuan.. ada yang bisa Naru bantu?" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Melihat siapa pelanggannya kali ini membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tentu masih ingat hari dimana ia dile- * _glare*_ -ehm- lupakan soal itu. Intinya, saat ini Naruto _shock_ dan benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang ini.

Sedangkan pelanggan No. 10 tampak menyeringai melihat wajah _shock_ Naruto.

" _Long time no see…_ Na. Ru.." ucap sang pelanggan yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi dan berwarna raven. Mata _onyx_ yang memandang Naruto tajam. Bibir tipis yang sedang menyeringai.

" _T-Teme_ ~~ apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Kau mengikuti ku?" hardik Naruto langsung saat mengenali siapa pelanggan yang menimbulkan masalah.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto tajam seraya menaruh brosur promosi _café_ Naruto di meja. Naruto nampak salah tingkah.

' _kenapa ano Teme kesini.. sial! Apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini! Sial! Kau kenapa Naruto! Kau pria, dia juga pria! Kau tak perlu takut ttebayo!_ ' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"J-Jadi.. kau mau pesan apa _Teme_ " kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

"begitukah pelayanan di _café_ ini?" sinis Sasuke.

Naruto pun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Menarik nafas dalam.

" _Nee~~_ Tuan.. apa yang bisa Naru bantu?" ujar Naruto pada akhirnya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu sukses membuat hati pelanggan laki-laki melumer.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja sang bungsu Uchiha masih bisa menutupinya dengan memasang wajah datar. Rahangnya nampak mengeras saat melihat para pelanggan laki-laki lain yang terus menatap lapar Naruto.

"siapa yang menjadi penanggung jawab _café_ mu _Dobe_?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Dobe_ , _Teme_!" hardik Naruto melupakan pelajaran Sakura tentang menjadi _Maid_ yang baik dan benar.

"hn"

" _Omae_!"

"Naru!" bentak Sakura keras dan memandang tajam Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Naruto dan memasang badan didepannya. Menghadap Sasuke yang nampak tak suka.

"Maafkan _Maid_ kami Uchiha-sama… mungkin Naru hanya sedang lelah.. harap Uchiha-sama mau memaklumi.." ujar Sakura lembut dengan senyum merekah. Pipinya nampak bersemu.

"apa kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab _café_?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tidak suka.

Siapa yang akan suka, jika kesempatan untuk bisa memandang sang pujaan hati harus terhalang.

" _ano~~_ saya bukan penanggung jawab _café_ Uchiha-sama.. tapi jika pelayanan para _maid_ adalah tanggung jawab saya.. saya mohon ma-"

"aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan penanggung jawab _café_ " potong Sasuke.

Sakura nampak terheran dan bingung. Ia menoleh dan memasang _deathglare_ terseramnya untuk Naruto yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _'aku tak melakukan apapun'_.

"aku akan memanggil Shikamaru" putus Naruto pada akhirnya.

"kau tetap ditempat mu!" perintah Sasuke _bossy_ saat melihat Naruto akan beranjak dari hadapannya. Tatapan tajam khas Uchiha, terus mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas.

Sakura yang merasakan aura hitam hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya.

"B-baiklah.. saya akan memanggil penanggung jawab _café_ dengan segera Uchiha-sama"

"hn"

Dengan segera Sakura melesat menuju ke arah _staff._ Naruto memandang kepergian Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Seolah takut ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sasuke. Walau pada kenyataannya masih banyak orang disana, tapi ketika sang _almighty_ Uchiha Sasuke ada disekitarnya Naruto tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa takut. Takut akan dilece- * _glare*_ -ehm-. Intinya Naruto tidak menyukai keadaan dimana ia harus satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang terus menatapnya ini.

Tidak ada perbincangan diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke masih terus memandang Naruto dan Naruto masih terus berdiri didepan Sasuke seolah ia adalah seorang _manequin._

Dari ruang _staff,_ Naruto dapat melihat Neji keluar dan menuju kearahnya saat ini.

' _kenapa si rambut panjang itu yang keluar ttebayo.. membuat ku merasakan firasat buruk saja.._ ' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Neji menampakkan raut kesal saat melihat Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke nampak mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi _sapphire_ kesukaannya.

Neji telah berdiri di dekat Naruto dan memandang ke arah Sasuke. Menghiraukan wajah tak bersahabat Naruto.

"kenapa kau yang datang? Dimana Shika?" tanya Naruto spontan.

"tak suka dengan kehadiran ku, Naru?" sinis Neji dan hanya melirik Naruto.

"cih" Naruto mendecih tak suka.

Dengan senyum palsunya, Neji mencoba peruntungan menghadapi Sasuke.

"saya dengar anda mencari penanggung jawab _café_ ini Uchiha-sama.. saya adalah penanggung jawab _café_ ini.." kata Neji dengan intonasi sopan.

Naruto hanya mencibir di belakang Neji.

Sasuke sungguh menyukai semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh _Maid_ pirang satu ini.

"hn, aku akan membayar berapa pun.. asal aku bisa mendapat pelayanan khusus hanya berdua dengannya" ujar Sasuke datar dengan _onyx_ yang terus menatap tajam _sapphire_ Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Neji berbinar mendengar kata 'berapapun'.

Para teman-teman Naruto nampak _shock._

Para pelanggan yang lain mulai berspekulasi dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri saat mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Sasuke.

"KAU! Kau pikir kau siapa _ttebayo_? Seenaknya membayar ku seolah aku adalah makanan!" bentak Naruto murka.

"baik, anda akan segera mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan Uchiha-sama.." balas Neji cepat dengan mata berbinar membentuk lambang ¥ (yen).

"NEJIIII!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah padam karena amarah. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu _ttebayo_!"

"seperti aku peduli saja" jawab Neji acuh.

"Shikamaru! Dimana kau? Aku tidak akan menyetujui ini jika bukan keputusan Shika!" putus Naruto final.

Mengundang desahan dari Neji dan juga kedutan kesal di pelipisnya.

Aha!

Jangan lupakan rahang yang mengeras dari seseorang dengan kulit pucat dan _onyx_ yang semakin memancarkan aura pembunuh.

' _akan ku bunuh siapapun orang yang bernama Shikamaru!_ '

.

 _ **Other place**_

 _ **.**_

"Hachim!"

Suara bersin terdengar. Seseorang dengan wajah menahan kantuk nampak sedang mengucek hidungnya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

"hhh~~ _mendokusei.._ kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh ku merinding.." keluh sang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut nanas tersebut.

" _daijobu ka_ Shika?" tanya teman sang nanas yang memiliki tubuh berisi *ingat! berisi bukan gendut.

" _daijobu_ Chouji, lebih baik kita segera kembali.." ujar sang mata kuaci seraya mengangkat tas belanja yang berisi bahan-bahan dapur.

"hmm" angguk Chouji dan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

.

 _ **Back to café**_

.

"aku adalah ketua panitia Naru! Sudah sepantasnya kau menuruti ku!"

" _YADA!_ Aku tidak mau _ttebayo_! Apa kau gila menyuruhku berdua saja dengan si _Teme_ ini!"

"sopanlah sedikit pada tamu Naru! Kiba! Segera siapkan tempat" perintah Neji dengan seenaknya kepada Kiba yang sedang berdiri melongo tak jauh dari lokasi perdebatan. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah masam.

"ROGER!" seru Kiba kelewat semangat.

"OE! Apa kau tuli Neji! Aku bilang tidak mau!" Naruto berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"tak akan ada Shikamaru yang menyelamatkan mu kali ini Na. Ru! Jadi terima saja nasib mu" kekeh Neji dengan wajah senang.

Naruto memandang Neji dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian.

Sasuke?

Ha ha ha *senyum canggung

Tolong jangan mengusik sang _Raven_ yang sedang memasang wajah membunuh. Sasuke sudah cukup dibuat emosi dengan brosur yang mengekspos tubuh yang telah ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Ia juga telah dibuat untuk bersabar saat melihat tatapan lapar dari para lelaki yang memandangi _milik-nya._

Dan sekarang ia harus mendengar Naruto yang selalu menyebutkan nama seseorang. Bahkan teman dari sang pujaan hati juga menyebutkan Naruto yang selalu bergantung pada si pemilik nama?

Sasuke hanya menyeringai masam mengingat itu semua.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan sengit yang terjadi. Kini Naruto berada pada ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai ruang _club_ jurnalistik. Bagaimana ia tahu?

Tentu saja karena sang pujaan hatinya –Sakura- adalah ketua dari _club_ jurnalistik. Dan selain itu juga sang adik pirangnya –Naruko- juga termasuk di dalamnya. Yah bagi Naruto, sambil menjaga adik pirangnya ia juga bisa mendekati incarannya.

"kau akan terus diam _Dobe?_ " suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke cukup jengah diabaikan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih duduk dengan angkuh diseberang meja Sasuke.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan _Teme_? Aku tahu jika festival ini untuk umum.. tapi kenapa kau harus datang kesini untuk mengganggu ku _ttebayo_?" cerca Naruto kesal.

"hn, entahlah.." Jawab Sasuke dengan acuh tak acuh.

"apa kau tertarik pada ku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan percaya diri.

"kurasa begitu" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"hhh~~ sudah ku duga.." desah Naruto. "asal kau tahu saja _Teme_ , maaf harus mengecewakan mu.. tapi aku adalah lelaki _ttebayo!_ Jadi berhentilah mengganggu ku"

"aku tahu" respon Sasuke ringan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu jika dirinya adalah lelaki? Begitukah?

"K-Kau tahu jika aku adalah lelaki?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"hn,"

Pelipis Naruto nampak berkedut. Bibirnya menggeram. "JIKA KAU TAHU KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGGANGGU KU _TTEBAYO!_ "

Dan Naruto pun meledak pada akhirnya.

"hn,"

"GYAAAHHH! Dasar _TEME_ menyebalkan _ttebayo!_ " ujar Naruto seraya mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya.

" _Dobe_ " panggil Sasuke dengan suara dalam.

" _NANI?_ " jawab Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"siapa itu Shikamaru?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke heran. "kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"jawab saja _Dobe_ " desis Sasuke tak sabar.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk untuk ini. "Shika adalah sahabat ku _ttebayo_ "

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! Shika memang sahabat ku" yakin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang tak bergeming. Seolah tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

" _hn, jika bibir ini berani menyentuh atau disentuh selain Uchiha Sasuke.. maka aku akan menghukum mu lebih dari ini Dobe"_

Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Sasuke mengancamnya hinggap dipikiran Naruto.

"a-aku tidak menciumnya atau dia mencium ku _ttebayo_.. jadi jangan menatap ku seperti itu" jelas Naruto kemudian. Ia sungguh takut mendapat pele- * _glare* -ehem-_ mendapatkan hukuman –lagi- dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas.

"sepertinya kau masih mengingat dengan jelas.. hn, _Dobe_ " seringai tampan yang menampakkan kepuasan-pun terpampang jelas di wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto hanya merutuk dalam hati. Mengumpati Sasuke dengan sumpah serapah.

"sekarang aku harus menerima yang setimpal dari bayaran ku _Dobe_.. kau harus melayani ku dengan baik.."

"ck, berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan seperti itu _ttebayo_ " keluh Naruto yang mulai risih.

"hn"

"aish.. jangan kata memuakkan itu lagi"

"hn"

"Gyaah~~~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan _Teme!_ "

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba suara pintu digedor terdengar menginterupsi indera pendengaran Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naru, apa kau didalam?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto terdengar dari luar pintu.

Naruto menampakkan senyum sumringah yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"SHIKA~~ apa itu kau?" teriak Naruto senang dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju kearah pintu berada.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Naru?" tanya suara yang kita tahu sebagai Shikamaru dengan nada khawatir.

"hmm" angguk Naruto seolah Shikamaru dapat melihatnya. "aku baik Shika.. tapi bisakah kau mengeluarkan ku? Neji dengan seenaknya mengunci ku disini.. dia tega menjual ku Shika~~ _tasukete ne~~_ " rengek Naruto tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"hh~ _mendokusei.._ ken-"

BRAK

Belum sempat Shikamaru meneruskan gerutuannya, sebuah suara bedebum keras membuat mata kuacinya melebar.

Dengan panik ia terus menggedor pintu _club_ jurnalistik dan memanggil nama sang sahabat pirangnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil sedang meronta-ronta dibalik himpitan tubuh tegap dan kekar milik sang _Raven_ yang menghalangi pergerakan Naruto. Menghimpitnya dengan pintu yang terus digedor oleh Shikamaru.

Bibir ranum-nya telah dikunci telak dengan bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memainkan bibir dan lidahnya diatas bibir penuh Naruto. Menyesap dan menjilati bibir Naruto. Sesekali menggoda lidah Naruto. Sasuke nampak sangat menikmati ciumannya.

Sedangkan Naruto terus mencoba berontak. Hingga tubuhnya melemas karena tenaga dan nafasnya yang berkurang. Ia hampir saja terperosok jatuh jika bukan lengan kekar yang dengan sigap memeluknya.

Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap _sapphire_ yang nampak sayu. Dengan bibir membuka mencoba mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda.

"beraninya kau mengabaikan ku _Dobe!_ " desis Sasuke murka. Mengabaikan pemandangan menggiurkan dari pujaan hatinya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke gentar. Ia merasa kecil dibawah tatapan intimidasi Sasuke.

"kau nakal sekali, sudah sepantasnya kau dihukum _Dobe!_ Siap menerima hukuman mu?" tanya Sasuke _sing a song_.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengerut takut.

" _T-Teme~~_ "

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yosh! Silahkan lanjutkan imajinasi kalian sendiri**_

 _ **Hahaha *smirk**_

 _ **Sebenarnya ide awal ga seperti ini.. tapi entah kenapa jadi begini**_

 _ **Maaf bila mengecewakan.. Troublemaker Twin harusnya jadi 3 series.. tapi Vee rasa jadi 2 series aja ya..**_

 _ **Jadi ini udah series terakhir.. jangan minta sequel atau semacamnya lagi yah *nyengir**_

 _ **Vee udah ga sanggup *hands up**_

 _ **Gomenne *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf**_

 _ **Okeh, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di Troublemaker Twin**_

 _ **Hontoni Arigato~~**_

 _ **Jadi,, Vee sudah membuat oneshoot untuk minggu ini**_

 _ **Jadi untuk yang multichap minggu depannya lagi ya.. hehhee**_

 _ **Okey**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan.**_

 _ **~salam Vee**_


End file.
